


He's mine

by AislingGra



Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, a little ooc, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingGra/pseuds/AislingGra
Summary: Eddy preferred to be Sean's best friend but love him from afar than confess stupid feelings just to see him running after Emily and hate him.





	He's mine

It was as if he could still feel the music in his whole body. His heart thumped loudly in his ears and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. But he never felt more _alive_ than this. He could see people all around him screaming and laughing, some that he knew and some that he didn’t know. He could see Anderson smiling faintly and Eddy never thought seeing this man would make ever make him happy, but, eh, life is unexpected. And next to him was his daughter, Emily, who had a big smile and had eyes shining with love. He followed her stare, and his eyes landed on his best friend. His smile dropped. Ah. Yes. He remembered now. Why they did all of that. For the people, of course, for his home, but also, and mainly, so that Sean could get his girlfriend back. Because no matter how much it hurt, Eddy would always do what’s best for Sean. Even if it killed him. Looking at Sean, he saw him looking back at Emily, with the same blinding smile. He dropped his eyes to the floor, incapable of looking at Sean and Emily anymore, at their love anymore. Hell, he was strong, but not that much. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jason smiling sadly at him. He smiled back, faintly. Everyone knew how he felt towards Sean. Jason, the crew, even Mario knew. After the whole jail-incident, he wouldn’t even be surprised if Emily knew as well. Everyone knew. Everyone except Sean, of course. And it would remain like that, because Eddy preferred to be his best friend but love him from afar, than confess foolish feelings just to see him running after Emily and hate him.

He picked up his stick, still looking at his shoes. He was about to leave, go on his normal life, trying to forget how he was feeling but fail every time. He was just turning around when someone grabbed his arm, quickly turning him away.

“Wha…” he started, but the word was muffled by lips against his. His eyes widened impossibly, trying to process what was going on. Someone was… kissing him ? Wait a minute. Who ?! His eyes widened even more when he saw Sean face up close, eyes closed. Wait, what ? Sean was kissing him ? What ? His breath itched when Sean pulled him even closer, their hips now pressed against each other. In fact, their whole bodies were pressed against each other, from their hips to their chests, passing by Sean’s hands in his hair. Oh. Eddy placed his hands carefully on Sean hips. His mind was completely blank and he couldn’t hear of feel anything besides Sean’s hands ruffling his hair, Sean’s dry lips on his, besides _Sean_. His eyes were closed – when did they even close ? - and his brows furrowed, and his lips parted. Finally letting himself enjoy what he’s been dreaming to feel for years now. Maybe that’s all it was, a dream. Even if it was, he would still try to enjoy every second of it. He was not about to deny himself this pleasure.

Sean slowly pulled away, Eddy desperately chasing after his lips, a little whimper escaping him. He was already addicted to the sweet taste of his best friend’s lips. Wait, was he still his best friend ? Hearing Sean’s little chuckle, he flushed bright red, realizing what he’s just done. His face became even redder after hearing the wolf whistles all around him. Everyone has seen that ! His eyes searched the crowd, looking for a certain girl. Emily was smiling at him, resignation in her eyes. It didn’t look like she was surprise. His eyes snapped back to Sean’s when he felt his thumb slowly stroke his jaw. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again because he didn’t know what to say. His mind was still dizzy and he couldn’t form coherent sentences yet.

“Wh… What ? What did you…? What ?” He started, trying to say something coherent but nothing came out.

With his smirk still in place, Sean answered. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“How long… you wanted to do that ? You ?”

“Yes, me.”

“But… No ! I would have noticed !”

“I don’t think you would have, you’re not very observant.” He said with a little smirk. Eddy furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m not very observant ? And you ? As far as I know you never noticed I was in love with you for years !”

Fuck. Why did he say that ? He felt panic crippling in his chest while he desperately tried to escape Sean’s arms, who only held him tighter.

“Well, it’s true that I didn’t notice for years, but Emily knocked some sense into me after the… incident.”

“She did what ?”

“She made me realize how miserable I was without you, and that you acted more as if I was your boyfriend than your best friend. And also how stupid it was for me to hide behind her to hide my homosexuality and love for you.”

“You’re… You’re gay ?”

“Really, out of all the things I said that’s the only thing you remember?” He said with a little laugh. “Yes, I’m gay, very much gay for my very beautiful best friend who I’m very much in love with and who I hope will be my boyfriend from now on.”

“Yes!” He blurred out instantly. He continued, a little sheepish. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Great” said Sean, with a little blush on his cheeks too. After a few seconds of awkward silence where neither of them knew what to do, they heard Jason shout.

“Can you two morons just get out of here already and go make out ?”

They both blushed simultaneously. Eddy didn’t know it was possible for his face to get even more red than that but apparently yes.

“So… my room ?” Asked Sean with a small voice, tugging at his hand. Eddy didn’t even notice they were holding hands.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” He replied with a shy smile.

 

He’s mine . _Finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first time i posted in months (years ?). I hope you like it !
> 
> P.S: English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes I made.


End file.
